The dipyrano coumarins are a group of natural products from tropical plants of the genus Calophyllum, which are typified by coumarin, chroman, and chromene ring systems assembled about a phloroglucinol core. Calanolide A and B (costatolide) and inophyllums B and P are a group of dipyrano coumarins which have been identified in screening assays as potent inhibitors of human immunodeficiency virus-1 reverse transcriptase (HIV-1 RT).
The work in conjunction with this invention was supported, in part, by contracts N01-CM-17551 and -47038 from the Drug Synthesis and Chemistry Branch, Developmental Therapeutics Program of the National Cancer Institute.